A number of efforts have been employed by plant cultivators and, particularly, those who cultivate specific types of plants of either an exotic nature or plants for which the return on investment or demand is sufficiently high or above that of normal field crops which are typically subject to the uncertainties of rainfall and severe weather.
In certain areas of the world, where the temperature is relatively moderate or of an elevated temperature sufficient to foster plant growth most or all of the year, water supply has often limited agricultural development. In other areas such as the southern states of the United States, population growth has increased the demand for potable water, thus giving rise to severe competition between farm and non-farm as well as residential interests. Accordingly, a number of proposals such as those in my above-identified prior patents and pending application, a cultivation apparatus has been proposed and has been successfully employed to grow plants and crops that are sensitive to soil quality and hydration while reducing the quantity of water required. While successful for their intended purpose, it has been found that further improvements in terms of water conservation and distribution of nutrients in each container is required in order to enhance the efficiency of the operation to be financially beneficial to the cultivator.